


【中土AU/BCMF衍生】三世卷

by LindaJimSnape



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindaJimSnape/pseuds/LindaJimSnape
Summary: 西尔凡精灵（Silvan），即为木精灵，wood elves辛达精灵（Sindar），即为灰精灵，grey elves/大王和叶子就是辛达精灵【西尔凡（也许有诺多族的血统，诺多族精灵是黑发，比如也会脱发的爱隆）精灵】精灵护卫队队长Sherlock×【辛达精灵】少有但普通出身的John主私设：精灵的灵魂伴侣一方意外死亡，双方仍可以在逝去的一方的下一次生命感知彼此。但曾经逝去的一方的感知能力是逐步建立的。精灵中的灵魂伴侣很少见。‼️我大部分是在国外写完的文字，我没拿《精灵宝钻》 ，所以会有部分内容有出入，有出入的部分算作私设。写这篇文的想法是，原剧中小夏假死过，花生心痛欲绝地等待了两年，我想让花生离开一段时间而小夏苦苦地等待花生的归来。不能总是欺负小花花！！这是一个故事叙说的文





	1. An Unstoppable Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> 西尔凡精灵（Silvan），即为木精灵，wood elves
> 
> 辛达精灵（Sindar），即为灰精灵，grey elves/大王和叶子就是辛达精灵
> 
> 【西尔凡（也许有诺多族的血统，诺多族精灵是黑发，比如也会脱发的爱隆）精灵】精灵护卫队队长Sherlock×【辛达精灵】少有但普通出身的John
> 
> 主私设：精灵的灵魂伴侣一方意外死亡，双方仍可以在逝去的一方的下一次生命感知彼此。但曾经逝去的一方的感知能力是逐步建立的。精灵中的灵魂伴侣很少见。
> 
> ‼️我大部分是在国外写完的文字，我没拿《精灵宝钻》 ，所以会有部分内容有出入，有出入的部分算作私设。写这篇文的想法是，原剧中小夏假死过，花生心痛欲绝地等待了两年，我想让花生离开一段时间而小夏苦苦地等待花生的归来。不能总是欺负小花花！！
> 
> 这是一个故事叙说的文

维拉也是无情的，它不是人类笔下的空想，是真实存在的。多少银铃般的精灵向维拉为自己祈祷，但又有多少次伟大的维拉答复了可怜的精灵？

 

*

中土，Mirkwood，继魔戒之战百年之后。

 

Tauriel自我流放了*，密林的护卫队队长这一职务空缺了近百年——没有任何一人在训练或选拔中脱颖而出。直到那个黑发高个子精灵的出现。

这是密林鲜有的黑发精灵，如果有运气极佳的人活着进入Thranduil的国度，就会发现这里的精灵们都顶着灿烂的金发和棕发，耀眼夺目。

 

他叫Sherlock Holmes，看着有像国王一样的高贵冷艳的气质。他在别人的眼中，他就是高傲自大、只知道训练、训练、训练，杀索隆留下来的蜘蛛、捕猎、读书。

可密林的护卫队队长终究有一天还是被击溃在情事之下。

 

*

那是中土诗意盎然的春天。

万物都在维拉的保佑之下顺利地生长，训练还是周而复始。国王的独子离开了，林间少了一个敏捷的身影。

密林早就不是以前的旧密林了。

 

在绿树成荫的森林里，坐在树上读书的Sherlock遇见了跌跌撞撞冲进森林里的John Watson。

惊慌失措的小鹿扶着树干前进，像是在躲避什么东西。此时，Sherlock身手敏捷的跳下了树。

“你……在躲什么？”

 

那个精灵有着一头炫丽的金色短发，长着一张娃娃脸。看起来和Sherlock Holmes差不多大，也就经历过几百年的风雨。

“我？”John当然知道这是王宫里护卫队的队长，他有些受宠若惊。

Sherlock盯着他看了许久，缓缓地吐出道：“你是个辛达精灵。”

“我是。”

“可你出身普通。”Sherlock Holmes有一双夺目的绿眼睛。

 

他们的相遇与相爱是一个用人类之口无法传授完的故事，就连精灵也鲜有听闻他们到底如何相爱。只是知道，那个远离尘嚣的护卫队队长在森林里遇到了John Watson。从此以后，他们结伴出行、一起读书、一起回顾中土的过往。

 

*

他们不在西渡的精灵行列之内。

 

索隆与魔戒的灭亡让一切都安静如初，也许近一个纪元都不会出大事。John和Sherlock在密林里开启了带有甜味的故事，密林里大大小小都传颂着他们的故事——褒贬不一，但感人肺腑。没有任何精灵知道他们到底是如何在一起。

 

接着，年岁一日又一日的进行着，他们的灵魂形成青翠的藤蔓，一步步地与对方盘在一起。他们成为第四纪元第一对、也可能是唯一一对的灵魂伴侣。他们的相爱不仅是在于肉//体，更多的是在精神世界的交际。

 

*

“John……”

John快步走在前方，眼见着就能看到长湖镇的渡船了。Sherlock Holmes漫不经心地走在后面，手中还挥舞着昔日捕猎用的小刀。

 

长湖镇的巴德*带起的富饶现在仍然持续着，人类时代的到来让永生的精灵逊色不少。前方河边的渡船和商船往来如麻，也有不少负责皇宫内酒桶和其他交易的精灵。

 

Sherlock和John跟着渡船到了长湖镇。这里比历史里的繁华，也不是老轶事里的阴暗发昏。尽管白雪漫天，地上也披着白毯，但什么都阻挡不住流光溢彩的人类小镇要耀眼夺目。

虽然这镇子处于矮人、精灵国度的交界处，但还是很少有人见过真的精灵或矮人。大部分人怀揣着的是好奇和友好，但难免有人会不怀好意。人类就是这样，把任何都思索得那么复杂，把一切都认作危险。他们目光短浅，没见过世面，甚至都对古老的维拉诸神*都不屑一顾。

 

John走在Sherlock之前，他们穿梭在镇子里，不少人朝他们投去好奇的目光，不过这之间也同样夹杂着危险的目光——这里的危险，不只是对人类的危险，也是对这两位精灵的危险。

 

长湖镇的钟楼上总是会聚集着一些人类所谓的不法分子*——他们拿着来路不明的兵器，时不时跑下来骚扰社会秩序。

 

“John，你确定你要在这里继续逛下去？”Sherlock先天的敏锐感发出了异样的声音。

“Of course!我好不容易才拉着你出来。”

“但我每天出了训练就是和你一起读书，或者和你在一起干别的事情。”Sherlock很冷静,但看似的冷静有点过头了。

“Sherlock？出什么事了？”John从他灵魂伴侣身上感觉到了危险信号。

“有那么些事不对劲，”Sherlock紧邹着眉头，“他们看不清整件事情。他们的眼神不对劲。用你的精灵眼睛看，这边的就只是好奇，但另一边却不一样。我感觉到我的背后发凉，他们眼睛里是不对劲的。”

 

他指的就是不怀好意的人类，但总是百发百中的Sherlock Holmes也有彻底失算的时候。

 

*

那支箭很快，自巴德之后很少有这么目标性明确而有力的箭了。Sherlock Holmes自然不是Legolas Greenleaf*，他只是一个小小的护卫队队长，他抓不住那支箭。他没能救下爱人，他可以做的只是抱着那具灵魂已去的躯壳。他要等，等上几百年、几千年、几个纪元。

当然他可以等，但原本相融合的灵魂硬生生地被撕裂成两半，Sherlock的意志会被时间无情地碾过，最终碎成一片一片的渣子，就像现在眼前的精灵一样，只是一个历史上的名字，不再有实体。

 

他杀掉了钟楼上的所有人，他甚至都没有去听他们求饶的话语。他的刀子一次又一次地穿过一个又一个弱小的人类。

 

当他带着爱人回到密林之后，有近邻看到Sherlock带走了John和他的武器。

 

在没有然后了。几百年，没有精灵再见到他们。

就这样，又一任护卫队队长，因为爱人的离去心痛欲绝，杳无音讯地离开了密林，前往虚无之地。

 

*

中土，Mirkwood，五百年以后。

 

五百年对精灵只是眨眼的一瞬间。黑发精灵正注视着一个看似人类20岁模样的年轻精灵，那个金发精灵正在草坪上看着书——那是一本老霍比特人留下来的亲笔历史故事，他看的津津有味。

阳光正好洒在那闪闪发光的金发和精致好看的脸庞上。

 

忽然他抬起头，问黑发精灵：“你说我上一世叫什么？”

“John。”

“这名字挺好听的。我不喜欢我现在的名字，”他叫Hamish，“从现在开始，还是叫我John。”

黑发精灵忍俊不禁，就算是爱人的下一世，但性格和样貌还是一点也没有变。

“我只是依稀记得我们之间的事情……”Hamish，现在叫做John的精灵小声说道。

“没关系的，总有一天你会接受到上一世的故事。”

“我记得你的脸，你的声音，你的灵魂。”

“我也记得你的脸，你的声音，你的灵魂。我想念你的脸，你的声音，你的灵魂。我的灵魂又与你的组成完成的一片。”这是Sherlock Holmes这漫长无限的一生中唯一毫不掩饰地表达自己的感情。

 

John站起身，走到Sherlock面前，踮起脚尖，给了Sherlock一个亲昵的吻。Sherlock的手揽住John的金色脑袋，加深了这个吻。现在他们缠//绕在一起，这是他们这一世的第一个吻，也是后面生活的一个开端。

两人的精致脸庞已经交织在一起，他们的精灵衣服也交织在了一起。所有的一切都像他们的灵魂一样，织成同一块布料。

 

*

没有任何事物能够知道Sherlock Holmes的煎熬，就连维拉、时间都不知道。

从John的第二世刚诞辰的时候，他就在四处寻觅。他看着那个小家伙长大，长到五百多岁。此时的Sherlock Holmes已近900岁了，他的生命有80%都放在了John的身上。

 

他的灵魂随着John的长大一步步地愈合，但他对长湖镇的那一幕仍然挥之不去，这已经成为他的梦魇。

那些鲜血、那些叫喊、那些嘲笑声。但一切现在都云飞雾散了，在密林偏僻的一角里，Sherlock和John再一次开启了生命的新篇章。

 

*

密林里又多了Sherlock和John的影子。只不过Sherlock不再担任护卫队队长这一职务，John也不再是出身普通来路不明的辛达精灵。

 

密林的史书上从此多了一章，这一章不再是枯燥的战争历史，而是可歌可泣的、永不停歇的爱情故事。这爱情不是千篇一律的凡夫俗子看的故事，而是真正经历了生死别离、万种艰难险阻的真实历史。

 

Sherlock Holmes和John Watson带着他们的传说与事实活了下去，他们以后的日子尽量避免了与人类的打交道，甚至也很少有精灵见过他们——除非特殊造访。这一次，爱情故事真正地永不停止。

 

 

BY LINDA JIM SNAPE 

 

 

———————————————————————

*1 这里是私设。Tauriel即为陶烈儿，这里的自我流放为私设，这个人物原本就是pj的创作。根据th3Tauriel的行为（如冲撞大王，Kili的死亡啊..），以她的性格，会在被大王逐出境外前，就选择自我流放，自行离开。

*2 巴德是长湖镇人类神射手，他是杀死恶龙史矛革的英雄。出生在长湖镇，是河谷邦之王吉瑞安的后裔。同时，巴德也是五军之战中人类军队的领袖。被人称为屠龙者。孤山战役之后，巴德和长湖镇民在孤山外的河谷镇重建城市。巴德去世之后，由儿子巴恩继位，称为河谷之王，巴恩之后是有布兰德继位，称为布兰德王。（据魔戒文字叙述，3019年3月17日，孤山之王丹恩二世·铁足和布兰德王对抗索伦盟友大军的攻击，两者先后战死）

*3 维拉是精灵和人类的诸神，由于故事太复杂，还要牵扯到《精灵宝钻》，这里不做过多解释，与故事无关。

*4 这里是私设，不要认为长湖镇是这样der，只是为了故事。

*5 是小叶子，莱格拉斯。参考th2的身手，向他射一箭，他可以稳稳抓住。


	2. Love Affair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 洛汗国王Khan×洛汗骑兵Arthur
> 
> ‼️仍然是那句话，对于洛汗王国我能找到的资料就是《魔戒》的附录，然鹅！我还是没有拿书！国外激情码字真好。有出入的部分作为私设。
> 
> Warnings：🔞pwp，沙雕风，后入/不同的zishi..（什），有ka两人明显做爱描写，不适者请撤退谢谢。举报让某世界第一金球先生铲断你的腿谢谢。
> 
> 仍然是叙述故事的文风

中土，洛汗王国。

他们的国王最近有些不对劲。在处理国家要事的时候都心不在焉，这可不是国王的常态。  
新上任的新一任洛汗国王Khan是出了名的铁血冷酷，解决事情都是干脆利落，一点也不马虎。而现在，眼前的这个人保持着Khan的模样，但行为作风却一点也不像他。

他有点抑郁，现在的人没看到他都是一副自怨自艾的模样。那张长脸不再是坚定的刻画，反到多了不少愁容。  
Khan在国家会议或精灵、矮人来访的时候不再专注，一直心不在焉的。

夏日的洛汗炎热不堪，重新郁葱起来的植物看起来马上就会留下克制不住的汗水。  
但这个马上王国的上上下下都在为这位国王的状态担忧。

*  
洛汗皇宫的走廊是整个夏天最凉爽的地方，这时朝政大臣时不时躲进某一个阴暗的走廊里消一消汗，忙里偷闲。  
忙里偷闲的过程总是会收获一些意外的。

某位洛汗的大臣，快马加鞭地走在皇宫内，鞋跟的声音回响在整个空室内——因为太过炎热，国王也抵挡不住这让人昏昏欲睡的感觉，皇宫的会议区已经空无一人。  
至于这位洛汗的大臣叫什么名字，这里是不会提的——因为，他马上就不再是洛汗的大臣了。

他手中攥着刚铎又送来的信，那边的老国王兼老盟友再次送来了请求贡进上好的马匹，但Khan因为一些私事一直耽搁，导致了刚铎国王已经送来了好几封委婉的暗示。

最近的走廊很隐秘，隐秘到Khan认为只有他自己一人知道，但今天真的非常非常不巧——这位不知名的大臣，碰巧就撞见了这个躲在犄角旮旯里的走廊的入口。  
他在入口之前听到了衣服窸窸窣窣的声音，还有人声。但他没想那么多，直径走进了走廊。

然后？就没有然后了，他彻底丢了饭碗。

*

Khan与二等骑兵Arthur在走廊中亲昵到兴致正足的时候就被一个毫不知情的大臣打断了。

这位骑兵在整个队中算是个头小的了，可以完全隐在穿着大衣的Khan身后。  
他们在走廊里热吻，这已经近乎色情，在逾越界限之前疯狂试探着。  
Khan主动撬开Arthur紧闭着的双唇，伸入舌头去触碰对方的舌尖，然后一点一点地融入对方、相融相间。  
情意愈来愈浓，Khan抱起Arthur放在走廊边宽大的台子上，双手缓缓沿着衣物向下滑，直到触碰到被便衣包裹着的臀。  
他们两人衣物下的下体近乎触碰到一起，情欲似乎立刻就可以迅速迸发出来，淹没这个王国。  
光线有点昏暗的环境下充斥着接吻时双唇的碰撞声，由于过于安静而显得好像矮人号角的声音响彻中土战场*。

然后？就是被那个不速之客打断了。

*  
洛汗王国，国王寝殿。

Arthur像个小孩子一样捧着乘着热水的杯子，时不时举起来喝一口，看着Khan在面前踱来踱去。

“Khan，你在紧张什么。”  
Arthur很年轻，是个刚入兵役两年的新骑兵。但两年足够他和这个新任国王谈起偷偷摸摸但却甜蜜的恋爱。在Khan上任之前，他是军队的领袖。他训练时冷酷无情、做事毫不犹豫，他刚进军队的第一眼就相中了同样刚进军队的Arthur。Arthur可爱的脸庞与血腥的战场实在是不相符，这紧紧抓住了Khan的双眼。

“他不会走漏风声的，”Khan仍然注视着远方，“他肯定更倾向于活命而不是传播国王的传闻等着被砍头。这种吃里扒外的人。”

Arthur没有继续说话，他低着头不知在想什么。  
Khan凑了过来，落下轻吻，问：“怎么……你不会有事的。”  
“我只是不喜欢这种被藏着掖着的感觉。”  
“……”

*  
Khan又把Arthur抱到偌大而舒适的床上，一点一点解开他的便衣，露出白净的躯干。Khan在Arthur的脖子上吮吸着，一个又一个红印停留在Arthur的脖子上。

接着洛汗的年轻国王也脱去自己的外衣，用修长的手指给骑兵做着扩张。那只鸟在用自己的喙敲打着床的边框，它只是一只普通的鸟而不是迈雅的化身*，它饶有兴致地看着寝殿里发生的事，但却不会外传。

他们在床上选了一个后入的姿势，这会让Khan将力量发挥到极致，也能让Arthur更舒服一点。

“Oh my god…Khan…”  
Khan慢慢地扶着茎身挺入了Arthur的后穴，跪趴在柔软大床上的骑兵认不出发出一声诱人的喘息。  
他们早不是第一次做爱，所以国王的进入很顺利。Khan站在床边，挪动着臀部开始抽动塞在Arthur体内的茎身。  
他们显然享受着这场性爱，两人大大小小的呼吸声以及喘息声想是性爱的交响曲呼应着彼此，他们就是天造地设的一对恋人。

Khan加速了速度，他弯下腰贴近骑兵的上身，开始从骑兵的颈部一直吻到腰部的脊椎处。铁血冷酷的国王也只有在面对Arthur的时候才会露出别人从未见到过的温柔。

Khan抽出已经沾满润滑和体液的阳具，故意摆出国王的架子，道：“坐上来。”他很严肃，并且阴茎蠢蠢欲动。

Arthur和Khan赤裸的躯体上全是汗水，前者给了后者一个缠绵的吻，他明白Khan喜欢的是什么样的做爱姿势。

阴茎再一次的进入很顺利，骑兵坐在国王的阴茎上张开双腿背对着Khan。国王的双手绕过Arthur的腰部，握住他的茎身撸动了几下。Khan向后仰倒在大床上，他迅速抽动着Arthur体内的阴茎——他已经到了那一个点。

“啊……快……please…”Arthur因为做爱的大幅度在颤动，他被肏得有些神魂颠倒，但沉浸其中。  
Khan射出了精液，他开始再次撸动Arthur的茎身。

国王的寝殿隔音效果很好，不然每一个Khan和Arthur一起度过的夜晚都会被分享给外界。  
Arthur一次次大声的喘息，两人肉体碰撞发出的声音都让硕大的寝殿逐渐转变为一个私人的小世界。

这场持久的性爱终于在Arthur的射出下结束。  
看来今日筋疲力尽的骑兵又要在国王柔软的大床上过夜了。

 

*  
中土，洛汗王国，一年以后。

Khan成为整个中土世界第一位与自己的男性骑兵结为终身伴侣的人类。

这是件意义非凡的大事。尽管国内上上下下都有反对的声音，但也许总有一天都会销声匿迹。  
Khan再次恢复了常态，冷酷至极、看似无情无义。但他很爱自己的丈夫，且对他很温柔。  
除了Arthur以外，没有一个人知道Khan中间的一年到底为什么说失常。

其实他只是在质疑自己的内心，质疑自己的行为，质疑自己的未来。他犹豫过，他是否要继续接受他的爱人；或他是否要继续顶着国王的名号。他确实渴望权利，但当他遇到Arthur的那一刻他更渴望的是爱。

他们之前有性爱，但更多的是情。尽管有时候Khan会渴望Arthur与他的结合而过于饥渴，这只是人之常情了。

总而言之。

很久以前，中土的洛汗王国有一位国王深爱着自己的同性伴侣。  
他为他迷失过，他为他失常过，他为他付出过。  
但这个故事得到了好的结局，他们相伴终老。国王得到了他想要的成果与成功，国王的丈夫也得到了他想要的一切。

 

By Linda Jim Snape  
—————————————————————  
*洛汗王国是骑兵之国，拥有中土最好的马匹。所以选择洛汗大家应该明白了吧！马！！本尼！！而且我觉得Khan这个名字也很符合洛汗。

*1 详见电影《五军之战》孤山开战的场景，总之声音非常大。  
*2 有些迈雅会化身为动物，比如大鹰。巫师们也都是迈雅的化身，索隆也是迈雅。btw这只鸟是我，我现场看ka激情做爱。


	3. There And Back Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‼️这里的时间轴是五军之战之后，而前两世是魔戒之战之后。这里的意思可以看题目，题目就是比尔博写的书《There And Back Again》。这里的意思就是一切都回到原来的地方，整个中土AU的故事都起源于比尔博和史矛革，但精灵福华、洛汗KA以及龙哈比都是存在于同一平行宇宙而不同时间。一切与原著电影有差别的地方均作为私设。爆字数了爆字数了，4000+了
> 
> 主私设：Smaug在长湖镇被射伤，但没有死亡，被比尔博带回夏尔。本文不涉及魔戒，所以不提。Smaug具有人形，而且可以选择以人形最终活到正常年龄去世，或以龙的形式拥有长久的性命。
> 
> 叙述故事的文风！

中土，夏尔，五军之战之后。

“哦我的天，这血根本止不住！”

Bilbo的小沙发上躺着一个人类模样、腹部血流不止的人。那种鲜血是黑黝黝的，而不是人类那样鲜红色的。因为躺着的这个根本不是人类，而是一条龙。

Bilbo在长湖镇的废墟里找到了他，不过他不再是硕大可怕的龙，而是一个普通人类的模样。Smaug腹部被黑箭刺中的伤口持续流血不止，Bilbo实在不忍心把他丢在长湖镇让那些狠心的人类处置。  
史矛革的人形并没有巨龙那样凶残，也许也是有受伤的原因，但他有着英俊的人类面孔，让人不忍心丢下他。

他起初想要杀死Bilbo，那个“木桶骑士”。他把自己当初骗得团团转，但却又救下自己。伟大的Smaug于心不忍，暂且留住这个霍比特人的小命。  
Smaug被伤痛折磨着，黑箭造成的伤口对于普通人是致命的，也许Smaug不会死亡，但痛感是不会因为龙的体质而消失的。*

Bilbo焦头烂额，他不知道该怎么做才能让Smaug伤愈。他带回Smaug的时候正好是夏尔的夜晚，没人注意这个弱小的霍比特人近乎是拖着浑身是黑血的Smaug。

*  
Bilbo鼓起腮帮子看着一直胸腹不停起伏的Smaug，双手叉腰、脚不停地点着，问道：“你知道该怎么止住这些血吗？”

Smaug偏过头，向这个霍比特人解释道：“你不用麻烦了，木桶骑士。”  
“那怎么行！我辛辛苦苦把你从长湖带回夏尔，还不能让别人知道！你知道长湖镇到夏尔有多远吗？”  
“我可以自愈。”  
“……哦”

小霍比特人灰溜溜地跑去了厨房。  
厨房里被Bilbo因为过度紧张而弄得乱七八糟，他扶着水池冷静了一会。  
Bilbo有点越界了。那条龙想要杀死他，但他却带着他回到夏尔，还企图救他。但在孤山，Smaug对他展现出来了龙所有的忍耐，没有真正地把他杀死。

“Kill”这个词汇一直环绕在Bilbo的脑海里，最后绕来绕去他自己都搞不懂到底是要杀Smaug还是杀他自己。  
*  
在青翠欲滴的夏尔，Bilbo忙里忙外的身影十分突兀，要知道他以前可是喜欢坐在家门口抽着烟斗的霍比特人，而不是内外奔走、购买众多食材。

Smaug的伤口不再流血，但他的进食量还是很大。Bilbo的厨房日渐变空，这让他不得不跑里跑外。这种感觉像是那一年“出征”的时候，十多个矮人都挤塞在这个小空间里吵闹喧嚷着抢着食物。Smaug相对安静多了，他的长脸总是摆着一副好奇的样子。他不动声色，但给Bilbo了很多无形的压力。  
“Mr.Smaug，您真的每天要吃这么多东西吗？”  
“嗯……”人形Smaug发出了那种龙特有的大声呼吸声，“这都是必要的程序，霍比特人。”  
Bilbo不再吱声。

*  
夏尔的夏天美如优雅的精灵嘴中吐出了一串串动人的歌词，这里的愉快歌曲中透露着翠绿与洋溢着的幸福气息。  
Bilbo在Smaug休息的床边睡着了。他双手环抱着自己的头，睡得安逸——他实在是太累了，Smaug不断地提着一些零碎的要求，而Bilbo又担心自己的小命不保所以一直尽其所能。

Smaug已经醒了，他这几天一直保持着的冷漠表情终于趁着这个霍比特人不在的空隙缓和了下来。他早就想偷偷窥探一下这个霍比特人的容貌了，第一眼这个半身人充满的是怯懦但不失勇气——这就让Smaug的心颤了颤。  
半身人的睫毛垂在下眼睑上，身体随着呼吸上下小幅度动弹着。Bilbo生的就很可爱，但夏尔的啤酒*让他近几年胖了不少。Smaug对他不由得喜欢，但却无法表露太多。

在这夏尔的青葱岁月中，Bilbo远可以坐在家门口抽着烟斗，但他现在一门心思扑在了Smaug身上。Smaug猜不透，猜不透他是怕死还是真心相待。  
Smaug心动了一点。他心动在那个忙里忙外的身影上，他心动在趁他不注意才会休息的霍比特人上，他更心动在这个半身人小小的手轻柔地擦拭着伤口渗出的血迹……

伤口已经愈合了，但半身人抚摸过的所有部分都隐隐约约地残留着余温。Bilbo Baggins每次处理伤口的时候都会露出同一幅表情，那种强烈隐忍着担忧的表情。

可他终究是龙，第一纪元就已经存在的龙，整个中土除了索隆以外最强的存在。  
那颗本该走向暗黑之路的心，不应该一下子被拨回正路，对世间的凡夫俗子动心。

*  
Smaug悄无声息地离开了。

Bilbo恍若地失了神。

有八卦的半身人纳闷为什么Bilbo始终没有找伴侣，他们不知道的是——Bilbo心里那个地方从来没有空过。

第三纪元2989年*，Bilbo收养了Frodo，

他一直在夏尔以一种让别人匪夷所思的方式生活着。后世得出的结论是至尊魔戒摧毁了Bilbo的意志，但他自己心里才是最清楚的。

后世的我是仅知道这个故事唯一的几个人，我自己也有过猜测——也许Bilbo因为龙的悄然离开而沉迷于魔戒，随着索隆的能力逐渐恢复，也许魔戒知道了Bilbo内心中最渴望的东西而一步步引诱他。当然，这只是我自己的猜测。

夏尔，Bilbo的111岁生日宴会，他离开了。

***  
第三纪元3021年9月29日*，Bilbo在131岁的时候选择了西渡去维林诺。

中土，灰港岸。最后一条离开中土的船*就停泊在那里，Elrond等人看着已经年老力衰的Bilbo被人推到岸边。Legolas Greenleaf，甘道夫以及凯兰崔尔在Bilbo出现时不由地惊了一下，他们不是在惊讶Bilbo而是他身边另一个年老的、人类模样的人。巫师和女精灵瞬间明白了这是谁——在长湖镇消失了的Smaug。  
尽管这条龙以人性的方式出现，但还是改变不了他本是龙的性质。但巫师和女精灵还是察觉到了异样，那就是Smaug变老了。按理说，龙和精灵是一样的，都拥有永生的生命，所以这太不对劲了。  
Erlond看起来一点也不惊异，反而像老朋友似的跟他们打了招呼。  
甘道夫的声音激动地有些颤动，他搞不明白事情，问道：“Lord Erlond，这究竟是怎么一回事？”

灰港岸的潺潺水声被寂静衬得格外响，所有人都在等Erlond开口。

***  
* “Bilbo在111岁生日过后，他从霍比屯一路转悠最终到达幽谷。我尝试问过他离开夏尔的原因，但他总是企图糊弄过去，不过他确实年事已高，”说到这里，坐着的Bilbo含蓄地点了点头，笑了一下，“他总是说‘老了，夏尔那种地方就不适合继续待下去了，要出来走一走。’我知道肯定不是因为这个，他变得嗜睡，总是一天十多个小时都在睡觉。  
“我判断他一定受到了精神影响，但却找不到具体的原因是什么。其中肯定有一部分是至尊魔戒的缘故，但这并不只是唯一的原因。我一直悄悄地关注着Bilbo的状态，但我总是想不明白。  
“直到后来有一天，Smaug突然造访幽谷。我心中充斥着惊讶，但我从来没有表现出来。他不肯告诉我究竟他们之间究竟发生过什么事，Smaug的出现悄然无息，守卫也不知道他究竟是从哪里来。  
“他就这么突然出现了，Smaug对此也是含糊其辞。但他的意思很明确，他是来照顾Bilbo的。我仍然记得很清楚，那一天是Mr Baggins最清醒的一天。当Bilbo看到Smaug的时候，他整个面部布满着惊讶，他看起来快要晕倒了。  
“Smaug来的时候还是年轻的模样，但当他找到我说他会照顾Bilbo的时候，我可以很清楚地察觉到他的能力大不如以往——甚至可以说为零。后来发生的事情证实了我的想法。  
“Smaug变老了。就像Bilbo一样，满是沧桑的痕迹但却比Bilbo更有活力一些。五军之战之后到底发生了什么我们都无从知晓，但可以猜测定是什么大事改变了他们两个人。

***  
中土，幽谷。

Bilbo Baggins惊讶不已的模样就是一只苍老漂泊的鸟找到了自己归宿的象征。Smaug就和当年离开夏尔的时候一模一样，仍是记忆中英俊的男人模样。

“Bilbo Baggins，木桶骑士。”Smaug一脸严肃地盯着Bilbo。  
“Mr Smaug，你还是回来了！”Bilbo没有抑制心中的激动，而让他们一同汹涌迸发——他太想见到Smaug了，尽管他们的关系一直是不明不白的，两人至此都从来没有流露过一丝心意。

这寒暄过后，年老的半身人开始滔滔不绝地发表长篇大论。但Smaug很快以一句非常有力的话语打断了这长篇大论。  
“I ...love you.”

……？！  
“Smaug？”  
“I have to say that I love you and it is true.”  
“……”

这里是个幽谷内的密角，老态龙钟的Bilbo以113岁的高龄倾听着这一番几乎不可能的表明心意。

“我离开了好多年，我很愧疚、也很无奈。奈何那是我仍是条龙，我用着龙的躯体、有着龙的心脏，众神造就我时就定了的事实。*但他们给了我第二个选择，我觉得此时的我十分幸运。  
“Bilbo，我很抱歉。那时的我迷惘又充满怀疑，我不清楚我是否要忘记你，还是放弃龙的身份。可过了这么多年，我还是记得那个在孤山里冒着生命危险的飞贼、那个拖着我一路回到夏尔的半身人、那个为我焦急乱额的Bilbo Baggins。  
“我到夏尔去找了你，但Frodo Baggins离开了、全夏尔的人都告诉我你在111岁的生日宴上突然消失。我沿着路走过无数地方，问过无数精灵、人类、霍比特人。最终摸索着来了幽谷。  
“现在我站在你的面前，我定会尽我生命仅剩的几年照顾好你。就像战后的你拿着湿毛巾轻柔地擦拭过我的伤口，我愿意放弃永生，我也愿意像你照顾受伤的我一样细心照顾你。我知道魔戒和索隆对你做了什么，我会拔除那个恶果的根，你要做的只是好好活着。

*  
Smaug由于活了太久而放弃永生，他在幽谷很快变老，最终和Bilbo一样。

Bilbo由于Smaug的重返而再有了当年远征队一员的模样，他有时候还是嗜睡，但已经觉得好了太多。

画眉鸟总是喜欢用鸟喙敲打Bilbo和Smaug房间的窗，但当他们两个人离开幽谷的时候，她悄悄跟着来到灰港岸、再悄悄销声匿迹。  
本身人和龙离开了，画眉鸟也离开了。  
咚咚咚的敲窗声逐渐隐了下去，中土的第一代可能性为0的伟大爱情故事也就此落幕。可这个故事永远不会沉没在历史的海洋里，因为我，会传扬这个伟大的故事。

中土不是以前的中土，Bilbo Baggins和Smaug仍是那个勇敢的飞贼和中土最强的龙。

 

End 中土bcmf故事落幕  
BY LINDA JIM SNAPE

在这里值得一提的是，在第一世中，Sherlock和John去过了长湖镇。这个镇子因为巴德而富饶起来，在这里虽然我私设了Smaug没有死亡，但只有西渡了的甘道夫、凯兰崔尔、埃尔隆德以及四个远征队的小霍比特人知道Smaug的生还以及他和Bilbo的故事。巴德还是人类中的神箭手，也确实在这里他这一箭也很致命，多亏Bilbo带回了史矛革，不然也许史矛革就会死在长湖。

*1 这里为了文章是私设！  
*2 夏尔盛产啤酒！🐂🍺！  
*3 此时比尔博已经庆祝完131岁生日，超过老图克成为中土最长寿的霍比特人。这些时间摘自百度与书。  
*4 这里是用了电影的设定。书中我也不清楚，我个人认为不是最后一条离开的船。不过Legolas和Gimli多年后离开是自己找人打造的船。  
*5 这里是埃尔隆德的叙述，所以是第一人称。  
*6 我具体也不清楚龙这种生物是维拉众神制造出的还是米尔寇（魔苟斯）来到中土世界带到的黑暗力量。我这里选择是维拉众神，因为这里的史矛革也会动心，他不是冷酷无情一心只想杀人夺权的龙。


End file.
